The present disclosure relates to a positively chargeable toner.
In order to improve fluidity and chargeability of a toner, it has been proposed that an external additive be added onto surfaces of toner mother particles. For example, an external additive including a plurality of fine resin particles having a core-shell structure is known. A shell layer of each of the fine resin particles contains a condensation product (a resin) of formaldehyde with a compound having at least two amino groups.